


Drunk

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Cute, Drunk Sex, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho gets Changmin drunk - to an unexpected extend..... </p><p>Written June 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

"Changminaaaah! Please!"   
"No."   
"Minnie!"   
"No!"   
"Minbeaaaaaar!"   
Changmin turned around and glared at Yunho. "What letter don´t you understand`N-O!"   
"But I know you already did it once!"   
Now Changmin´s eyes narrowed and Yunho should have known this was a dangerous sign. "How do you know that?" the younger one asked, his voice a whisper.   
"Jaejoong showed me the photo on his mobile!" Yunho answered nonchalant, still not sensing the danger.  
 _You´re so dead, Kim Jaejoong!_ "I was DRUNK!" Changmin called out.   
Yunho smiled and shifted a bit. "We could get you drunk now as well."   
Changmin turned fully to him and hissed: "There is a REASON why I never drink wiith Jaejoong or you! Because you make me do THAT! And then taking photos of it! I think that´s a pretty good reason why I rather drink alone!"   
Yunho chuckled and inched closer. "Come on Minnie, Let´s go drink!"   
Changmin glared at him ."And what if you get drunk before I do?"   
Yunho didn´t even blink at that. "That won´t happen."   
"Ah. And how come you´re so sure about that?"   
"Because I know you Shim Changmin. You start snuggling and cuddling after your second beer!"   
"That´s not true!"   
"True!"   
Changmin opened his mouth to say something but instead he just sighed. "Okay", he said, a smirk floating over his face. "Okay, let´s go drink! You pay - no matter who get´s drunk first!"   
Yunho smirked back. "Deal. "  
  
He can dance. Actually he´s pretty good at shaking his hips. Often he shows it on stage but never like this.   
The way he moves his hips when he´s drunk and over the stage of snuggle and huggling.... it should be forbidden.   
Yunho can´t help but stare at him while Changmin moves around, slowly but surely getting rid of his clothes. And he wasn´t just undressing. He was stripping. To an extend that Yunho felt his pants tighten.   
Too bad they had an audience. HE had an audience.   
Yunho didn´t know why they had accidently run into a club where some girls of SM just celebrated but there were several and as soon as they had seen Yunho and Changmin they had convinced both to stay. Changmin, being himself had still wanted to pull out this drinking contest - and now ended up stripping.   
Yunho laughed and reached out, trying to pull Changmin off the table. "Yah! That´s enough! Hey! No no no ! Keep your pants on!!"   
The girls laughed, cheering on him but Yunho wasn´t drunk enough to let his precious go on like this.   
He pulled Changmin off the table, rather roughly so the younger one stumbled into his arms, immidiatly hugging him and snuggling against him. "Hmmmyunniehyungcanwegohomenow?" he slurred, his hands wandering off to grope Yunho´s butt.   
The older one yelped and grabbed for Changmin´s hands, holding him at his wrists. "I guess I won and now let´s go home!" he said. The girls laughed and clapped at them, some of them looked confused and worried though and Yunho hoped they wouldn´t start to gossip or think too much about it.   
Just to make sure he placed one hand over Min´s mouth when the other opened it to let out some mushy words towards Yunho and quickly guided him out, excusing them.   
"Remember me to never let you run into a girls party again.....or at least don´t touch any alcohol then" Yunho mumbled when he got Min on the backseat.   
"Yunho-ah?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Did I embarass you?" Changmin asked, his voice a little whiny.   
"Shh, let´s just go home now."   
Changmin pouted and curled up on the backseat while Yunho slipped behind the wheel and drove off.   
"You shouldn´t drive anymore.." Changmin mumbled.   
"I´m not drunk - unlike you."   
"Yeah but you drank!"   
Okay, so they reached the state of discussions now, Yunho thought to himself. "What should I do then? Call us a taxi and get a halfnaked Changmin into it? What if fangirls see us?"   
Changmin snorted and pouted, ignoring Yunho for around 45 seconds.   
"They would like what they see! Oh no, wait. It´s me. Yunnniiiiiiie, why do the fans hate me? Why am I always in last place? Why won´t they love me as much as you and Jae and Chun and Su?"   
"Shhh......Minnie, sleep!"   
"But I´m not sleepy! Yunnie, don´t drive so fast! The world´s spinning already!"   
"Changmin, just shut up!"   
"Yunnie..."   
Yunho groaned. "I told you to ..."   
"I think, I feel sick...."   
  
Yunho stared at the mess and quickly closed the door, locking the car and got Changmin through the garage towards the elevator. Tomorrow he would have to call someone to clean up the car´s leather seats.....  
"Wheee the world´s spinning!" Changmin chuckled, snuggling against Yunho.   
"Remind me to never let you drink this much again!"   
"We were having a party! Why did we have a party again?"   
"It wasn´t us who had the party, we just....accidently joined."   
"Ahhhh...what did we celebrate?"  
Yunho sighed and leaned Changmin against the wall to fumble for the keycard. "We should get you into the shower!"   
"Ohhhh showersex!"  
"No showersex! Just you and soap!"   
Changmin blinked, his eyes still clouded. "I should fuck the soap?"   
Yunho didn´t even answer anymore. The closed the door behind them quickly and rushed Changmin to the bathroom, placing him on the toilet while he let water run into the tub and turned to undress the younger. "You know, you shouldn´t let me alone! There´s a high pissi...posshi...posshibilishy that I might drown while bring drunk in a tub!" Changmin declared, looking up at Yunho.   
"Yeah because I might drown you if you keep on babbling like that", Yunho mumbled to himself. "And if you don´t stop touching my crotch! YAh! Changmin!" He yelped and tried to move out of the way but Changmin already pulled him back by the rim of his pants. "Yunniiiiiiiie....can we have showersex?"   
"The tub is full!"   
"Showersex!"   
"Tub!""   
"Tubsex?"   
  
  
"I feel dizzy", Changmin mumbled.   
Yunho groaned and turned around to him. "And I feel sore."   
"Why?"   
Yunho leaned up, resting on his ellbows. "You can´t remember?"   
"No...what happened?"   
Yunho shook his head and buried his face in the pillow. "Nevermind. Just remind me to never get you drunk again."   
"Oh.....did I strip?"   
Yunho nodded into the pillow and Changmin sighed.   
There was some silence after that and Changmin looked around. "I .....fucked you?"   
Another nod into the pillow.   
"A lot?"   
Yunho looked up and smiled faintly. "Just remind me to never let you get drunk again. At least not with my butt around." 


End file.
